


Hey Cute Guy

by TrashficParlour



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Background Huey and Dewey and Louie Duck, Bisexual Donald Duck, Bisexual Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera, Fluff, Getting Together, Librarians, Libraries, M/M, Parent Donald Duck, They are both Disaster Bis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashficParlour/pseuds/TrashficParlour
Summary: Donald Duck has a crush on this cute guy that kept coming to the library.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Donald Duck
Comments: 17
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

Donald Duck had a crush.

He had a crush on the cute duck that came into the library where he worked, that always went to the same spot and always took a book on Relativistic mechanics. Donald often found himself watching him when he put books back into the shelves. He noticed the man always took a lot of notes, writing down formulas and getting frustrated when something didn’t work out. Donald found him intriguing and he wanted to learn more about him. Not to mention how cute he looked when he was concentrating.

Donald was however very well aware that he didn’t have a chance. He was clumsy, he was barely intelligible, and he wasn’t the most gifted at flirting or romance. Or that he didn’t even really had time for dating anyway. He had three 10 year-olds at home that he had to take care of. Between work and being a guardian there wasn’t much time for going out, especially when money wasn’t something he had to spare. He couldn’t afford a babysitter for longer than needed, and he certainly couldn’t leave the boys alone while he went out on a date. He might be able to ask for the help of Goofy, but he lived far away, and he hadn’t heard from Gladstone or Fethry in years. So he resigned himself to a fate of not dating. His boys were the most important thing. He could think about relationships when they were older.

-

When Donald realized he had left his wallet at work he cursed quietly- not outloud, the boys were playing the next room over. He was hoping it wasn’t stolen, because he had no idea what he would do then. It had his drivers license, his ID, IDs for the boys, money, everything. He was already going over the cost of having to replace everything in his head. A lot. It would cost a lot. Money they didn’t have. Oh, he really was a failure wasn’t he? Before he could drown in self pity however, he was interrupted by someone calling his name outside.Weird. Why wouldn’t the person just knock?

He made his way on deck after checking that the triplets couldn’t get into any trouble and saw the very cute guy from the library, that was calling out a “Mr. Duck?”. How did he know Donald’s name? What did he want here? Donald stepped towards the railing, leaning against it. “That’s me.” The guy whirled around at that and Donald was confused by the way the other seemed to startle and freeze before lighting up.

“O-oh! Mr. Duck! I found your wallet, you dropped it near my table so- So I thought I would just, you know, bring it back to you! It says your street here but I couldn’t find any street numbers so apologies for me just calling out your name-” Donald had to say the man rambling was really adorable. He smiled. “Thanks.”

He reached out to take the wallet from Fenton which, in hindsight, was a really risky move, considering Donald’s luck. He could have dropped it in the water and then this whole thing would have been pretty useless. Luckily that didn’t happen and his wallet remained dry as he put it aside on deck. “What’s your name?” Donald asked. If he was going to be pining he might as well take the chance to know who exactly he was pining over. The man grinned. “Fenton!” Cute name. Donald liked it. He smiled. “I’m Donald, though I guess you already saw that on my ID, huh?” Silently he wondered if Fenton would be able to understand him. Most people weren’t and it was generally what caused him to not have a lot of… associates. Fenton didn’t seem too bothered by his speech impediment, which was a small relief for Donald. “I did! But I didn’t want to call you that! Because we don’t know each other very well and I didn’t want to be impolite! That would have been a terrible first impression.”

-

Donald wasn’t sure where the time went, but before he knew it one of the triplets came outside, whining about how he was hungry and that it was time for dinner. Dinner? Dinner was at 5 pm- Wasn’t it 3 pm when he stepped outside? He hadn’t even realized he had talked that long to Fenton. Well, duties called. “I’ll be right there Louie, why don’t you and your brothers go inside and decide on what you want to eat, yeah?” Louie nodded and ran back inside, and Donald turned to Fenton. “Thank you for returning my wallet. And talking to you was lovely but my kids are hungry, so I’ll have to say goodbye.” Fenton nodded quickly. “Oh- yes of course! I will see you around then, maybe?” His tone was hopeful. Donald chuckled. “I’m sure we’ll see each other in the library.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had settled into a sort of routine.

They did indeed see each other in the library. Fenton came in just like always, but with the difference that he and Donald now talked. They talked a lot. So much that Miss Quackfaster had to remind him to get back to work. Donald really wasn’t in the mood to lose this job, so he complied. He needed it to support himself and the boys. 

Fenton decided that if Donald couldn’t sit down to talk with him, _he_ would just have to come with him while the other did his job. Donald found it cute that Fenton was so excited to talk to him that he even abandoned his weird math equations. 

-

It had become a sort of routine for them. Fenton came to study and on his break Donald would come talk to him, or maybe Fenton would accompany him on his rounds through the library. It was nice, and it did nothing to help Donald’s crush. If anything, it caused him to be full blown in love with Fenton. And for the first time in a while he’s thinking that he might have a chance. Issue was that he had no clue on how to go about it. Not that he would really have any way to go on dates anyway.

Interestingly, Fenton came to see him outside work a lot as well. He tended to drop by the marina, like he did when he returned Donald’s wallet. The first few times it was more just coincidence that Donald was outside, but after a few of those run-ins he ended up waiting on deck, expecting Fenton to drop by. He did every time. Donald certainly felt honored the other thought him so important that he deserved a personal visit every other day. (And maybe, just maybe, he was trying to gather the courage to ask Fenton to come inside one day.)

-

The issue with having three incredibly smart kids, Donald found, was that they caught on to things quickly. After a few weeks of Donald and Fenton’s (more or less) dates, the triplets decided to question him. It started over breakfast before Donald had to drive them to school.

“So Uncle Donald,” Dewey began. “Who’s your boyfriend?” “What?” Donald had quacked indignantly, because he didn’t have a boyfriend (as much as he wished he did). “The guy who keeps visiting and making heart eyes at you,” Louie continued, propping his head up on his hand. Huey was looking at him expectantly, awaiting him to answer the question. Donald sighed.

“He’s not my boyfriend.” “Yet?” Huey seemed incredibly interested, perhaps there was a Junior Woodchucks matchmaking badge he wanted to earn, or maybe he really was just that interested in meddling with Donald’s love life, which, by god, was not something a 10 year old should be concerned with. “Don’t worry about it,” he told the triplets instead, voice a little sterner so they would settle down (and so Dewey would _get off the table please, you are standing on my toast_ ). He didn’t want to shoot them down, but really, this was nothing they should think about. Especially not when he and Fenton weren’t even dating… yet. Like Huey said. Hopefully yet, and not just period.

-

Things went on normally for quite a while. He and Fenton kept their routine, and Donald didn’t think there would be any change to their routine, no matter how he longed for it.

Well, that was until today.

Fenton came to visit like he usually did. Though this time with… flowers? Roses it seems, from what little Donald knew about flowers. Curious. “Who are those for?” Donald questioned because there was no way those were for him. Obviously. Fenton had flushed at the question, stammering a bit, before he just held out the bouquet for Donald to take. “They’re um- they’re for you-”

Donald hesitated for just a second before smiling and taking the flowers. “Aw, thanks. What’s the occasion, is it my birthday?” he asked with a chuckle to overplay the way this small gesture made his heart skip a few beats. He didn’t think it worked very well. Fenton shrugged, rubbing his neck sheepishly. “Would you, maybe, possibly, like to go out with me? Like a couple?” 

Donald flushed hard at that, rivaling Fenton. Though it was far more obvious on him. He gulped before nodding quickly. “Sure- Yes-”

Fenton fell quiet for a second, obviously not having expected that response before a wide grin spread over his face. “Oh- Great- Nice-” Donald nodded in agreement, still incredibly red in the face. “Do you want to come in?”

Faintly, from somewhere inside the boat he could hear the triplets laughing and Donald made a mental note to scold them for spying later, but for now he was too focused on being a disaster. A disaster with a boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed it :]


End file.
